Mobile devices are often tested to measure a user experience of the device. Mobile device manufacturers may wish to objectively measure user experience of the manufactured mobile devices. Additionally, an application developer may wish to objectively measure user experience of a test application using a selection of mobile devices. One or more sets of mobile devices may be chosen for testing. Robotic testing devices perform testing of various mobile devices to objectively measure user experience of the mobile devices. The results of a test may be recorded for later analysis.
Testing may be used to generally measure the user experience of a mobile device, but can also be used to address related problems. For example, when mobile devices are produced by different manufacturers, in many cases according to their own specification, the problem of fragmentation may occur. Fragmentation may occur when a given function or feature intended to operate in the same way, regardless of which mobile device is used, operates differently in different mobile devices. Such differences can, and typically do, result in various adverse effects, such as different user experiences, errors (“bugs”) in some devices but not others, and/or other problems that can arise depending on the mobile device being used.
Testing may help mitigate the problem of fragmentation (as well as more generally measure user experiences), but can be a manually intensive process when performed by human operators and have deficiencies when automatically tested by robotic testing devices. For example, conventional robotic testing devices typically test a mobile device by securing the mobile device in a holder and using only a single type of robotic implement (e.g., a robotic finger) at a time during testing. Generally, a holder of a conventional robotic testing device secures the mobile device in a stationary position during testing, although some conventional robotic testing devices may re-position a mobile device between tests.
Conventional robotic testing devices suffer from these and other drawbacks.